


Life and Life Only

by Catspaw



Series: Life and Life Only [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catspaw/pseuds/Catspaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has its ups and downs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Life Only

Jack was surprised when the heavy body cannoned into him, pinning him face first against the wall, making him drop his P90: surprised, but not alarmed. He knew this body, the feel of it, the smell of it, the weight of it; and besides, what was there to alarm him on this boring, piss-ant mud ball of a godforsaken hole of a deserted planet?

"Didn't hear me coming, did you?"

The voice in his ear was low and breathy, and it held a note of triumph.

"You're right, I didn't. But I was off-guard."

"You? Off-guard? I don't think so." 

Jack was almost on the point of chuckling now, but he sure wasn't going to give in easily.

"Sometimes I am. This was one of those times."

He was spun round suddenly and pinned against the wall again, hands above his head, one to each side. Daniel stubbornly insisted, "No you weren't. You're never entirely off-guard. Even when you sleep at home in your own bed, you're never off guard. Admit it, I'm improving." 

Daniel looked intently into his face, an almost-smile lurking around the corners of his mouth, and Jack felt his own face creasing into laughter. "Okay, okay, I never heard ya comin'. Ya got me – this time. You've been taught by an expert. What can you expect?" And some inner devil prompted him to add, "And now you've got me, what're ya gonna do with me?" 

"Haven't decided yet."

"Well, when you've decided, let me know, okay? Meantime, shouldn't you be filming some chicken-scratches or something?"

"I'm done."

"So let's get packed up and ready to go as soon as Carter and Teal'c get back."

"That's done, too."

Jack went to move his hands down, push off from the wall, resume his prowling, but Daniel had other ideas. His hands tightened on Jack's wrists and kept him pinned, arms and shoulders back. Not painfully, but just enough to know that he would have to struggle to break the grip that held him here, against an ancient, sun-warmed wall on some piss-ant mud ball of a godforsaken planet. 

What else could he do? No way was he going to pass up _this_ challenge. He struggled, just a little, testing his strength against Daniel's, not enough to break away, just enough to clue him in he meant business and he was getting free. Daniel responded in kind, his smile growing a little more pronounced and just a little challenging.

Jack's smile faded. This was getting ridiculous, to be pinned up against a wall with such insolent ease by a comparative rookie. He pushed again, harder, and again was met strength for strength as Daniel's grip held.

"Oh no, you don't." There was a note of warning under the humour in Daniel's voice that made the hairs on the back of Jack's neck rise, and for one brief second it flashed into his mind that he'd made a mistake, that this piss-ant rock maybe wasn't as deserted as they'd all thought. Nah, they'd have known before this, this had to be Daniel's idea of a joke. Another push, harder still, which Daniel returned in equal measure.

Okay, this was now beyond ridiculous, this was so far past ridiculous it wasn't funny any more, this was...

This was hot. Damned hot, to be pinned down so easily, solid warmth at his back, solid warmth at his front as Daniel leaned in to keep him in place with his dead weight. He looked into Daniel's eyes, now disconcertingly close to his own, saw the pupils dilating, easily read the arousal sparking in them, felt an answering twinge of desire throb low and heavy in his gut. He couldn't stop the slight flush he felt mottling his cheeks.

"Daaa-niel..."

Teeth raked down the side of his neck and a fat, moist tongue snaked voluptuously back up along the same track, leaving his skin sticky in its wake.

"What?" 

The teeth nipped over his jawbone, rasping against the stubble there, tongue smoothing down his throat and over the adam's apple as he swallowed, hard – what had he been going to say? Oh yeah, the rules...

"Rules, Daniel? Specifically, Rule One?" Well, he'd lost that one already, he couldn’t keep the pitch of his voice right.

"Pfft! Made to be broken, like most rules." It was mumbled against his lip, just before the tongue snaked out again and licked at its edge then wormed its way inside his mouth, surprising him into a growl as it danced round his own, cajoling a response out of him.

The growl was a tactical error; Jack appreciated that as soon as it escaped him, but damn, he'd made errors before and would do again. Daniel leaned in harder, resting against him belly to belly as his tongue drove purposefully into his mouth. Yeah, this was dumb, but it was good, it was hot and nasty and Daniel smelt so good, felt so right leaned up against him sweaty and horny, and yeah, he wanted what Daniel wanted. Wanted it now. Nothing complicated, nothing fancy, this wasn't the time or the place. But he wanted to feel and be felt and to hell with being in command and responsible and bored rigid just this once. 

Rigid. Certain things in the vicinity were certainly headed that way. Jack's fingers itched to touch, to stroke, to feel the heat and texture of Daniel's skin against his own. He felt a trickle of sweat run down his face and, perversely, it didn't cool him down any. 

He flexed his arms experimentally against the grip that held them and Daniel got the message. His fingers tightened momentarily before he let go, sliding his hands down Jack's arms, calluses scratching over skin, snagging over Jack's tee before his hands burrowed under it, their roughness grazing his sides just the way he liked it, notching up his desire. Shit, that felt good. Better here than anywhere else, incredibly arousing to be touched like that out here, in the open, acknowledgement of risk sharpening his attention on the small things.

The need for skin was urgent now and Jack snagged his fingers behind Daniel's waistband, knuckles pressing into his hard belly, fingertips grazing the top of his hair as his thumb worked the buttons. Two, three, four, and oh yesss, he was so going in, easing the BDUs down low on Daniel's hips to give himself room to work before wriggling his hand inside, resting it quite still for a moment on the still-hardening curve of Daniel's dick, gut churning as he felt Daniel swell and twitch for him. So many possibilities, even for a quick, nasty nooner up against a wall on a piss-ant rock in a galactic backwater.

"Oh God, yes, jerk me off, do it now..." The demand was muffled against the skin of his neck as Daniel's head drooped down and he felt his own cock jump and thicken at the feel of warm breath puffed against his skin. 

"Change places. Face the wall."

The momentary increase in pressure on his chest and belly as Daniel pushed forward before pushing off him made Jack grunt and the brief moment when his hand was trapped between both their cocks made him hiss and shiver. As Daniel straightened and turned to support himself with one locked arm against the wall, he opened his trousers and moved in beside him.

"Like this?" The look that Daniel gave him was pure fire in his gut, licking round the edges of his self-control.

"Oh yeah, exactly like that." Jack's hand stole back again, round Daniel's hip and over Daniel's belly, slid under the waistband of his shorts and hooked them down out of the way in one practised movement and God! It felt so good as his fingers closed round Daniel's dick and Daniel thrust through the circle of his fist with a low rumble in the back of his throat. The excitement surged in him as he gave Daniel's cock a couple of slow, lazy pulls and watched his gasping response, flickers of heat running up his spine from his balls, making him sweat and pant. His hand tightened and sped up of its own accord, as his other hand groped its way towards Daniel's head, fingers gripping as far as they could the short strands of his hair as he grazed, nipping and licking, on Daniel's neck.

"Oh... God, oh yeah, that's _it_ , right there... faster..."

Daniel's voice was a low thread of sound, a mere breath in the quiet as Jack worked him, and that was hot too, a heady mixture of delight at sensation and dread at the possibility of discovery.

"Oh yeah, that's right, give it up for me Daniel, come for me, come on." Jack murmured the words right in Daniel's ear, low and intimate, and that was the final impetus. Daniel stiffened and gave a quiet gasp as his cock pulsed, fat and heavy in Jack's hand. His hips jerked forward once, twice, as he thrust against Jack's grip and he came, explosively and messily, against the wall. 

God, he was close himself, almost too close. Jack willed himself to hold on, didn't dare watch Daniel as he came, gritted his teeth and waited for Daniel to recover as he smoothed a hand up and down Daniel's back. 

_Colonel. Sir, do you read me?_

The radio sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet sunshine, and Jack and Daniel both jumped, startled. Jack took a couple of deep, steadying breaths before he thumbed his mike.

"Yeah, Carter. I read you."

_Sir, Teal'c and I have just returned to the building. Everything's packed up but there's no sign of Daniel. I'm worried, Sir._

"'S okay, Carter. He's with me. He came to tell me he was packed and ready to leave. We're just heading back now." 

_Is everything okay, Sir? You sound a bit...strange. Are you both all right?_

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a bit hot and sticky is all, bored, ticked off and ready to head home. Be with you in ten. O'Neill out."

Well... shit. Shit, shit, _shit_! Jack made a fist and thumped the wall in frustration, dropping his head back with a groan as he felt his hard-on dwindle. He turned to Daniel, who was standing grinning like a naughty schoolboy as he tidied himself up and buttoned up his fly. "You fit to go?"

"In a minute. Got something to take care of first."

Jack grimaced and tackled his own buttons. "Not any more, you don't. Damn it, I _knew_ we had the 'no sex in the field' rule for a reason." He hefted his P90. "But once we're home? You _so_ owe me, Daniel..."


End file.
